


Jam?

by fallingforbees



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Jam!, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i wrote this in a sitting idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforbees/pseuds/fallingforbees
Summary: Tony has to go on a mission on a lab day and Peter doesn’t realise till he’s already half way to the tower. His good day slowly turning sour, he didn’t quite know how it happened. But he ended up on the ceiling at 1am with a pile of toast, strawberry jam and a stick of butter, he was hungry okay!He just wouldn’t remember anything else that happened in the morning.....
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Jam?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear friends, how are we all on this fine Sunday? Well this is a little peace offering- i may not be as active for a little while (i go back to school on Tuesday ew.). Honestly not my favourite thing in the world but I’ll have to deal with it. 
> 
> Anyways this is definitely me projecting my habits onto peter so... enjoy!!

He was having a good day. The accusatory word in that sentence is ‘was’. It can be used in a lot of pretty good ways. For instance. “Look there was a really cool bird sat on that tree!” Or “That was a really good book, you should read it.” Recounting some really good days too, “School was really good today.” And “that test was really good. What do you think?”

In this situation it’s not being used for any good.

He was having a really good day. Flash wasn’t there, he was sick and Peter was free from his tyranny. MJ actually out her book down at lunch and joined in for more than a few words. They had a substantial conversation while Ned was doing some work, then they had all made plans for the weekend to have MJs Jane Austin marathon. Watching all the films or TV adaptations that they could find together. She put up with the Star Wars marathons often enough, she deserved her own marathons. He got back a test he was sure he had failed with the highest mark in the class. And to top it off it was Friday, and this weekend he was staying at the tower. He had enough clothes at the tower anyways, so he, his spider suit, and school back made their way over.

It all took a turn as soon as he turned his phone back on about halfway to the tower. He saw the notifications and his heart dropped.

_Tony Stank: Hey kid, don't forget were in the lab later_

_Tony Stank: You okay to walk? Happys got the day off_

_Tony Stank: We’ve just been called on a mission. Still come, you’ve got free reign of the lab_

_Tony Stank: Don’t use any weird chemicals, if you need something Bruce is in his lab_

_Tony Stank: Sorry kid, I really am._

_Underoos: its okay Mr Stark! Good luck n stay safe!!!_

He sighed as he walked towards the entrance of the tower. He never had a badge, Happy never thought he needed one, and thats saying something. Everyone knew him at SI, the whole thing of ‘the first teenage SI intern in twenty years’. It was a feat, but people knew him as a mess and as an absolute genius. Walking into any floor, he would be greeted with a “Peter!” Or “Mini Stark!” That one always made him laugh, he knew the rumours and they didn’t annoy him.

“Hey kid! Where’s your badge?” A security officer called out. He just sighed and looked at the man. People over heard his call and people were watching, he was just hoping to slip by.

“I don’t have one sir.” He replied, even with his minor annoyance, his manners were drilled into him.

“Then you need to leave, i know this might seem like a great laugh to you and your friends, but this is a place of work.” The man looked new, the normal security officers knew him.

“Sir, i work here, I’m Mister Starks intern.” He said, he hated bringing up he was Mr Starks intern. No one ever believed him.

“Kid, please. I don’t want to have you physically removed fro-”

“That won’t be necessary. Mr Parker is Boss’ intern and he’s expected upstairs.” Fridays voice rang out over the rest of his sentence. Both of their cheeks reddened as more attention was brought to them.

“Thank you Fri.” He murmured as he waved at the officer and walked into the elevator. He sighed a relief as his ears popped indicating he was close to the penthouse. A sense of safety fell over him. He was looking forward to lab-time but the idea of sleeping, watching a few films and doing some homework was more appealing to him

As soon as he walked into the penthouse he felt at home, it was strange. He hadn’t known Mr Stark for a long time and yet, he made him feel calm. There was always a sense of relief when he would see the man. He even had his own room within the penthouse, not with any of the other Avengers. He didn't know why, but he appreciated it still. The room was beautiful, fully decorated and seemed like a lot of effort had been out into it. So when ever he stayed at the tower, which was almost every weekend, he always had a place to stay.

He walked into his room and decided to get his homework done, it didn’t take long at all. Some questions from physics and some reading from English. He was almost ahead in all of his subjects but there was always homework to be done.

After that he decided to go on patrol, it was slow again. It was a theme for the day apparently. He stopped a few muggings, helped some people cross the streets and helped some get home. It was nice, it kept his mind off the fact everyone was on a mission. Sure, he would have wanted to go but they probably had to have left in a hurry. Especially going by his mentors messages.

By the time he got back to the tower it was later than he thought. Normally he would only spend a few hours out when it was a lab day but he didn't have an obligation to get back until his curfew. So he didn't. He got back at 12 and he could feel his exhaustion creeping up on him. But before he could even think about going to bed his stomach gave out a loud, almost inhuman, growl.

So that’s how Peter ended up on the penthouse kitchen ceiling at 1am with a pile of toast, a stick of butter and a jar of strawberry jam. He was done with the day but the fact he hadn’t eaten much meant he was starving, that was the issue. He hadn’t eaten enough that day at all.

“Friday? Is there a loaf of bread around?” He said as he wandered into the kitchen.

“It’s in the pantry Mr Parker.” Her voice was rather chipper for it being 12:30, but then again. She is an AI and she’s constantly awake.

“Thanks Fri.” With that he walked over to the pantry and pulled out the bread. It was the nice stuff too, he wasn't sure what else he was expecting, it was Stark tower. He knew where they kept the butter and jam too so he was sorted. 

So over the next half a hour he kept on making his way from his spot on the ceiling, down to the toaster and adding enough jam and butter to satisfy him. The only shame was that he couldn’t make the jam and butter stay on the ceiling with him, otherwise he would have been more content. He did his hardest to not get any jam on the actual ceiling, he didn’t want Mr Stark to get mad at him. So with each journey back to the toaster, the never ending hole in his stomach wasn’t gnawing at him anymore.

Along with that, the exhaustion that had been chasing him all day had finally caught up to him. His eyelids drooped a little more with each journey and he didn’t hear the group of people walk into the room.

“What’s that smell?”

“What ever it is it smells great.”

“I didn’t think anyone was here?”

“There shouldn’t be?”

The group of familiar voices grew louder and louder, he didn’t realise what he was doing until it was too late.

“Woah what the hell!” A yelp of surprise came out off one of the men’s mouths. Peter was suddenly aware of the people in the room. He snapped awake and managed to fall from his spot on the ceiling to the floor.

“Peter? Are you okay?” Tonys concerned voice came loud and clear through the overlapping voices.

“Mmhmm ‘m fine M’ster Stark.” He hummed out, before his eyes drifted down the man and saw the red splodge on his right side. “M’ster Stark? You’re hurt?” He pointed at them splodge on his chest.

“Pete, what? Its jam.” He sounded slightly confused but there was humour in his voice.

“Jam?”

“Yeah kid, you threw some toast at me.” He was trying to keep himself from laughing. The confusion on Peters face was priceless.

“I did.” It was like a little whisper, his question being more like a statement.

“Yeah you did. Come on little spider, bed time for you kiddie.” He gently helped him up with a sight laugh. Making sure that the kid wasn't hurt at all from his fall.

“M’kay.” He hummed as he leaned into his mentors side. Not recognising the rest of the teams mix of laugher and gentle ‘awes’ behind them. “Did i really throw toast at you?” He mumbled out as they were walking towards the penthouse.

“Yeah kid, you did.” There was a low chuckle from the older man.

“My toast.” Peter whined.

“You can have more tomorrow kid.” He laughed as he tucked in the boy in his bed.

“Promise?”

“I promise Peter.” He said as the boy burrowed into his covers, there was a slight loopy smile on his lips.

“M’thank you.” He whispered, Tony started walking towards the door with a shy smile on his face.

“Sleep well Peter. Love you kid.” He just replied before leaving the room, he assumed Peter was asleep so he missed his reply.

Just the small mumble of, “Love you too.” Was the last thing he said before he fell asleep.

As it turns out, his day was a good day, even if he didn’t realise it at first.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this mess. ugh see i have a little series in the making. I have the first one written and i am still in the planning phases for the rest of them, its a lil Penny fic series and I’m really looking forward to yall seeing it. So this may be it for a small while (apart from Wednesday, i have a whump fic challenge post toooooo). 
> 
> I also have no WiFi still n man it’s stressin me out. So pilfering of my families data has been a fun time :)) okay okay imma go now, stay safe my friends :D


End file.
